


There's A First Time For Everything.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Shy!Peggy, Smut, Totally understanding Angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A First Time For Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “U could fic the shy!peggy otp prompt thing? The one where person a is shy abt sex but aroused and person b is trying to get them to admit it and u tagged peggy as person a? I mean if u like it's totally up to u.” (Anonymous)
> 
> +
> 
> Prompt: "smut - peggy is new to this whole sex-with-girls business. (Anonymous)

Peggy and Angie had been dating for a solid year, their friendship and feelings growing stronger each day. Peggy never thought she could love again after Steve, but here she was, arm-in-arm with the most beautiful creature on the planet. Angie Martinelli was one of a kind, and so, so special. Her friendliness, her passion and her bravery all drew Peggy to her.

'Love at first sight' was something that Peggy never believed in … Until she met Angie. Peggy loved Angie with every fibre of her being. Their first kiss was magical, sweet, romantic. Their kisses afterwards were nothing but amazing. They held hands when they could, out of the public's eye of course, and cuddled in bed at night. Every time they touched, Peggy thought she'd burst into flames with how heated they were under the cover of night.

Though, they still hadn’t taken that final step. Peggy was anxious and nervous, Angie was eager yet patient. The Agent was thankful for that. But recently, Peggy had been noticing things, minor details that would heat her body, turn her cheeks pink.

Peggy always thought that Angie’s work uniform looked adorable on her, but now all she could think of was bending her over a table and having her way with her. 

When they went out on dates, Peggy would blush furiously when Angie wore slightly revealing dresses. Angie’s cleavage called to her.

At night when they cuddled, and their kisses became impassioned, the older woman would have to stop to just breathe and calm down. She often found that cold showers helped a lot in those situations.

Yet, no matter how aroused she became around her lover, she just couldn’t give in to her desire. Shyness and embarrassment were Peggy’s worse enemy, especially when she was around Angie. The younger woman always seemed to confident with her sexuality, her body and her affections. Peggy knew that she wanted Angie in that way, but she honestly didn’t know the first thing about making love, let alone to a woman.

-

After a tedious and monotonous day at work, Peggy trudged her way into the Automat and slumped into a seat at the counter. Angie ambled up to her and offered a smile.

"How was your day, English?"

"Ugh, the same as always. Relegated to tea/coffee duty and cleaning up after the boys. I’m just so tired of it," Peggy sighed.

Angie set down a cup of fresh tea and a plate with rhubarb pie in front of her girlfriend.

"Don’t worry, when you’re in here I’ll be the one on tea duty. You can boss me around all ya want," The little minx winked before scampering off to serve the other customers.

Peggy groaned and let her head drop to the counter. She wanted Angie, badly, and apparently it was showing. Throughout the rest of the waitress’ shift, Angie made sure that whenever Peggy was looking that she’d throw her a wink or sway her hips a little more than usual. Peggy had to bite her lip to stifle any noises that might have come out of her mouth.

-

Angie pushed Peggy into her room and sat her on the bed. The younger woman leaned over, standing between Peggy’s legs, and kissed her lover. Her hand tangled in dark brown locks as she pressed their lips harder against each other. Peggy moaned softly and blushed, attempting to pull away to save herself some embarrassment.

"Hey, Peg … What’s wrong?" Angie asked as she pulled away, taking in Peggy’s worried expression, "Did I do something?"

"No, no. You were fine, Angie … It’s me. I’m sorry," Peggy stumbled over her words.

Angie had never seen Peggy like this before as she usually saw the Agent strutting around like she owned the place. The confident, strong woman that emerged from the room in the morning turned into nothing more than a meek young woman once behind closed doors.

"No need to be sorry, English. It’s okay to feel this way," Angie encouraged her lover, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Angie had to be careful when dealing with this, because a wrong move could result in Peggy cutting her off and retreating into her shell. She gently tilted the older woman’s head up with a fingertip and smiled softly.

"What’s going on in there?" The waitress pressed, lightly tapping Peggy’s temple.

"I … I can’t … It’s incredibly humiliating," Peggy sighed.

"It’s okay, Peg. I know that we’ve been together for a really long time, and you’re starting to feel like there’s something missing. I won’t judge, hun. I love you and nothing you say or do will change that," Angie said as she shuffled Peggy back along the bed so that her back was pressed against the wall.

Angie started to undress slowly, starting with her hat, then her little apron, before stopping after undoing a few buttons from her dress. She left it hanging open, allowing a flash of her bra to show, as she stepped towards a wide-eyed Peggy and straddled her legs. Angie sat gently in Peggy’s lap and let her arms drape over strong shoulders.

"I’ve noticed the looks, Peg. Trust me when I say that it’s the look I find myself giving you. Do I make you nervous?"

Peggy’s mind was a jumble of words and thoughts that she couldn’t string together, especially now that Angie was half undressed and sitting on her lap. The Agent’s mouth ran dry as her eyes locked on to her girlfriend’s cleavage.

"H-Honestly?" Peggy asked before tearing her eyes away from the bunched up flesh to look up into Angie’s baby blues, "Yes …"

"You don’t have to be nervous. Do you want this? Do you want us to go further?"

"… I do," Peggy muttered before pulling the waitress in by her waist and hiding her face in the crook of Angie’s neck.

Angie smiled softly at how shy Peggy was. She gently, soothingly ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alright," The younger woman smiled, carefully pulling the Agent’s head back so they could look at each other, "I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry about me for now."

Before Peggy could protest, Angie slid off her lap and gently settled her soon-to-be lover on her back, head resting on her pillow. Angie stood from the bed and unbuttoned the rest of her dress, letting it slide down her body to pool on the floor. Peggy watched with rapt attention, eyes following the path of the dress then traveling back up to Angie’s smile.

"Like what you see, English?" Angie asked, climbing on to the bed and spreading Peggy’s legs to settle between them.

Peggy could only nod, the image of a half naked Angie between her legs arousing her. Her breathing became labored as the waitress removed her garter, stockings, bra and panties. When she was bare, Peggy’s heart skipped a beat, her chest and cheeks flushing at the sight.

It was so strange to see the seemingly calm and collected woman looking so vulnerable. Angie silently asked permission to undress Peggy, and made quick work of her girlfriend’s jacket when she was granted that permission. She worked diligently to divest Peggy of her clothes, leaving them both naked and incredibly aroused.

"I think you should know that … I’ve never had sex with anyone … At all," Peggy admitted as she looked away from embarrassment.

Angie was shocked, to say the least, but didn’t let it show. She needed to make sure that Peggy felt comfortable, that she felt safe. The waitress took Peggy’s hands and placed them on her hips.

"Well, I’m glad that you want to be with me. We’ll take it slow, okay?"

"I-I’d like that," Peggy smiled and lightly gripped Angie’s hips.

"Now, I  _really_  want to kiss you,” Angie grinned before leaning over her lover’s body, hands either side of her head, and kissed her.

The kiss grew passionate, lips parting to introduce tongues. Peggy’s hands hesitantly wandered up and down Angie’s sides as she pulled the younger woman on top of her. Gasps and moans escaped at the skin contact, their bodies coming together, breast-to-breast, stomach-to-stomach, the apex of their thighs coming together. 

Strong legs wrapped around Angie’s backside, locking at the ankles. Peggy felt like she would faint with how overwhelming the sensations were. Angie could feel just how aroused her lover was and kissed her harder.

"Is this okay?" Angie asked after she pulled away, her thumb caressing Peggy’s flushed cheek.

"Y-Yes, it’s more than okay. Keep going."

"Anything for you, English."

Angie smiled and kissed Peggy again, letting her hand travel down to cup her breast. The Englishwoman arched into the touch and moaned. She’d never been touched like this, not until she was with Angie. Everything felt right and good when she was with the younger woman. She wanted this with Angie.

"I need you Angie … Please," Peggy moaned as her hips rocked up into Angie’s.

Peggy didn’t know what she needed, but she knew that she needed it and that Angie could give it to her. The woman on top of her nodded and offered a small smile. The hand on Peggy’s breast trailed lower and lower, dipping into her bellybutton before continuing down until she felt soft curls.

Peggy bit her lip, closing her eyes in anticipation of the next touch to come. Angie couldn’t help but giggle at how affected her lover was by her touch. It was so adorable.

"Tell me if I do anything that you’re not comfortable with okay? I want you to enjoy yourself and to see that there’s nothin’ embarrassing about sex."

Peggy smiled up gratefully and nodded. Angie pecked Peggy’s lips before letting her fingers slide lower until she felt her lover’s arousal. Peggy gasped as Angie circled her clitoris and gripped the younger woman’s back. The waitress kept her touch light to keep from overstimulating the woman beneath her.

"Is this okay?" Angie whispered against Peggy’s lips.

"Yes. I like that," Peggy muttered before biting her lip again.

Angie kept up the calm pace, slowly building up the pleasure for Peggy. Fingers dipped down to gather up the wetness, tracing around the Agent’s labia before returning to her clitoris. Angie could feel Peggy trembling, her hips rolling into Angie’s fingers.

Lips made their way down a slender neck to pepper kisses over Peggy’s flushed chest. Peggy’s breathing became more erratic the more Angie pleasured her. She was close even though Angie hadn’t been working on her for more than a few minutes. Angie guessed that after not having sex her whole life, when the time came she was just about to burst at the seams.

"A-Angie … Please, don’t stop," Peggy breathed shakily as her hips rolled more forcefully into Angie’s hand.

"Shh, I’ll take care of ya. Just relax and let go," Angie spoke encouragingly, "I’m here. I’ve got you."

It wasn’t long after that Peggy felt the pleasure that Angie was coaxing out overwhelm her senses. She held her breath as the pleasure mounted and finally washed over her in waves. Peggy curled up into Angie’s body, hips moving frantically to draw out the intense pleasure, and moaned out her lover’s name. Angie smiled and helped the older woman ride out her high, fingers slowing down before stopping entirely when Peggy had calmed down.

Peggy relaxed into the mattress with a lazy smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. The smile was infectious and had Angie smiling as well. The waitress settled down next to Peggy and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in and kissing her cheek.

"How was that? I didn’t hurt you or anything?" Angie asked, smoothing down Peggy’s slightly sweat slicked hair.

"That was … Incredible, Angie. You didn’t hurt me … In fact, you made me feel the complete opposite. I’m glad that you’re my first. And I want you to be my only," Peggy smiled through the tears and turned to capture Angie’s lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

"I’m so honoured that you allowed me this opportunity. I love you so much, Peggy."

"I love you too, Angie."

"And by the way, if you thought that that was it, then you’re sorely mistaken. I’m definitely not finished with you yet," Angie grinned as her hand made its descent again.

"I wouldn’t dream of anything else."


End file.
